


Faberry/Death

by Jasmino924



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmino924/pseuds/Jasmino924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected death shakes a McKinley High couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faberry/Death

You felt the pain in your chest before you’d even seen her.

Before you’d heard her sobs, saw her limp, pale body on the deck.

You didn’t know such a bond could be that strong, had no idea that you even felt these feelings of love, of angst of…things you didn’t even know you felt for Rachel Berry.

But in this moment, knowing that one of your worst nightmares was coming to fruition -graduation, Yale, becoming Prom Queen- none of that mattered. All that mattered was Rachel.

You knew she was broken…somehow.

How could you power forward? Continue down this corridor, with the looks and the stares - something that you were collecting, part because they knew about Rachel, as you did, and part because you’d seemingly done the impossible. They watched you muster every inch of strength to ease yourself up out of that chair on wheels to reach the girl, no, woman, that you were in love with.

Pain seared through your entire spine, still fragile from the accident. You persevere, tears flowing steadily from your deep brown eyes, hair now damp with the beads of sweat that were also eminating from you - the effort, it seemed, was taking its toll on you.

One step, two step, three step, four. “Just a few more steps and you’ll be there, Fabray”, you whisper to yourself as you ignore every watching soul and judgmental body that surrounds you.

Finally there, arms, legs, and back aching from the distance, you enter the classroom — the classroom where it happened.  
You see her, Rachel, lying on the ground.

Rushing to her, your arms outstretched, she needn’t be told how you feel about her, she only needs to know that you’re there for her.

“I’m so sorry Rachel, I’m so, so sorry.”, you speak softly into her ear, as you cradle her, body seeming to have developed superhuman strength upon sighting Rachel.

“It just happened Quinn. Finn just collapsed, and now he’s gone!”

Yes, Rachel would need a friend more than anything right now.


End file.
